YYH Extreme: Stone of Darkness 1
by Remy2004
Summary: Someone has discovered Kurama's true identity and plans to use his mother to gain a jewel that could destroy the world. Complete. Thanks for reviews. Sequal now up. Falling Apart
1. Discovery

You can't hide forever. I know who you are.  
  
Kurama stared at the note taped to his bedroom window. He ran a finger over the bold writing and felt the lingering yoki of a powerful youkai. Some demon had cleary discovered his identity somehow.   
  
He snatched the note down and closed his fist around it. Of course he had expected to eventually be discovered but not this soon. He dropped the note into the wastebasket near his desk and sat down feeling weak.  
  
His family was in danger now. He could protect them when he was there but what about when he was away? What then? He dropped his head into his hands and groaned softly.  
  
Something shifted behind him suddenly, and Kurama whirled, instinctively pulling a rose from his hair and calling forth his rose whip. The whip curled around the katana that suddenly blocked his killing blow. Hiei smirked at him, red eyes flashing. Kurama sighed heavily and allowed the rose to shift back to its original form.  
  
"Edgy, fox?" Hiei asked, taking his usual spot at the window.  
  
"You could have warned me that you were here," Kurama said quietly.  
  
"I could have."  
  
Kurama frowned at him. That smirk was back. If Kurama didn't know better he would have thought that Hiei was actually amused. Hiei amused? Ha! What a joke!  
  
"Well?" Hiei prompted, polishing his katana with the edge of his cloak.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's got you on edge? Not that I care, of course."  
  
"Someone from Makai knows who I am."  
  
Hiei glanced up. Kurama was fidgeting with a sheet of paper on his desk. He raised an eyebrow in wonder at the worry clearly seen on the kitsune's face.  
  
Before Kurama could answer Hiei's questioning gaze a sharp cry from downstairs jerked him around. His eyes widened with horror as he realized where the scream had come from.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Kurama threw open his bedroom door and ran down the hallway, taking the steps two at a time. He jerked to a halt at the sight of his mother laying motionless on the floor. A tall, darkly clothed man stood over her, sharp claws crossed over his chest. His dark, violet eyes met Kurama's over the distance.  
  
"Youko, I must say that you have changed."  
  
Kurama stared at the strange man. He wasn't human. Kurama's fingers twitched, ready to draw his rose whip, but the stranger shook a finger at him as one claw wrapped around his mother's throat.  
  
"Leave your little plants out of this. Your lovely green eyes give you away."  
  
"Then you know that if you harm my mother you will die a death far worse than any you could imagine?" Kurama said, his voice soft and laced with fury.  
  
"If I did not have her, yes, I believe you would make good on that vow. Unfortunately, I do have her."  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama snapped.  
  
"I want the Jewel of Darkness."  
  
Kurama paled visibly. He hadn't thought of that stone in years, long before he had crossed over into Human World. He had forgotten about it, leaving it locked in the shadows of his mind where it belonged.  
  
"Your mother has been poisoned with a little creation of my own. This poison will eat away at her soul until there is nothing left. In a matter of days she will be dead. Return the stone to me, and I will give you the antidote. Refuse, and she will die a very painful death."  
  
"You monster!"  
  
Kurama lunged forward but the demon was gone. He fell to his knees beside his mother and quickly assessed the poison. It was spreading quickly within her body, already draining away at her life.  
  
"What is the Jewel of Darkness" Hiei asked, moving out of the shadows to stand beside Kurama.  
  
"It's a cursed jewel that has the power to destroy worlds."  
  
"You will give it to him?"  
  
"I have no other choice." 


	2. Return to Makai

~~I do not own any rights to YU YU Hakusho. The only rights I own belong to the story idea itself, not the characters. ~~  
  
~~This is my first fan fic. so be sure to let me know what you think.~~  
  
  
  
"Where did you stash this jewel, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama sighed and lifted his mother into his arms. He quietly walked into the living room and gently lowered her onto the couch. He knelt beside her and stroked back the hair clinging to her sweat dampened forehead.  
  
"In Makai, of course, and in one of my lairs."  
  
Kurama leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before standing. He faced Hiei, arms crossing over his chest. Hiei frowned at him, dark eyes flashing.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" he asked  
  
"No, I don't. It has been years, at least thirty years ago. I never paid much mind to it after stealing it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why? Hiei was asking so much with that one word. Kurama turned and pressed a hand to his forehead, rubbing at the throb taking hold there.  
  
"I stole it because it was unattainable to everyone else. Did I really want it? No. Did I need it? No. I have never desired world domination or destruction. That's why I forgot about it. It was of no use to me after I stole it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama glanced over his shoulder at Hiei. Hiei sheath his sword and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"We?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"We. This demon is much too powerful for you alone to handle, and I desire to know his identity. There is something strange about him."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said quietly.  
  
Hiei only nodded. Kurama looked down at his mother, hesitating. He couldn't just leave her. What if the demon returned while he was in Makai?  
  
"Take her to Yukina. She will be safe there."  
  
"Yes, she would be taken care of there in case something happens. Maybe Genkai or Yukina can heal her."  
  
Kurama retrieved his mother's car keys from the kitchen table and moved back into the living room to carry her outside. Hiei and his mother were gone. He hurried to the front door and stepped outside in time to see Hiei carefully place Shiori in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, Kurama. I know how strong the ties of family are," Hiei said before flitting away.  
  
The drive to Genkai's temple took longer than Kurama had expected. It was close to nightfall when he finally stepped out of the car and eased Shiori into his arms once more. Hiei leapt down from one of the large trees and smirked at Kurama.  
  
"You and your human contraptions," he sneered.  
  
"Yes, Hiei, we can't all be gifted with your impressive speed," Kurama retorted, allowing a slight smile to curve his lips.  
  
"Yukina is waiting for her. She will be safe while we're gone."  
  
Kurama nodded and carried his mother into the temple. Yukina led him into a warm room and waited beside the small bed as he lay her down. He caressed his fingers over his mother's cheek for a brief moment.  
  
Mother, I will save you. I will.  
  
He kissed her forehead and passed a grateful smile Yukina's way before heading back outside. Hiei looked up at him, arms crossed over his chest. Kurama stopped beside him, hands clenched into fists at his hips.  
  
"I don't suppose Koenma could lend a gate, do you?"  
  
"Don't be a fool, Kurama."  
  
Hiei reached up and removed the headband covering his jagan. The eye opened and glowed darkly as it fixed on the area in front of him. Kurama watched, stunned, as the area darkened, forming a doorway.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do you really expect an answer?" Hiei asked as he wrapped the ward over his jagan.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Hiei stepped into the darkness followed by Kurama. The darkness gradually faded to reveal a thick forest around them. Kurama frowned, trying to figure out where they were. He had been gone much too long, it seemed.  
  
Suddenly a disturbance in the trees caught his attention. He stiffened, feeling Hiei go on the alert beside him. Something moved to his right but, as he was turning, another movement came from his left.  
  
"We're surrounded, it seems," Kurama whispered.  
  
"They had best hope there's enough of them to save some of their miserable lives," Hiei said as he casually drew his sword.  
  
A wave of green dropped down form the tree tops, raining down on them. Kurama caught Hiei's arm and jerked him back several steps. The green wave, which Hiei saw now were actually golf ball sized bugs, rose up on the ground in front of them.  
  
"Be careful, Hiei. Those are flesh eaters," Kurama warned.  
  
"Flesh eaters. Your whip isn't going to be of much use here."   
  
"Neither is your sword."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei sheathed his sword slowly, not wanting to set the bugs off on a flesh eating rampage. The bugs continued to hover in front of them as the two demons warily watched them. Kurama glanced sideways at Hiei.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Just keep still. Maybe they will think we're trees."  
  
"I can see that happening."  
  
"They may be vicious, but they are not intelligent. They are blind, if you haven't noticed, and only detect movement."  
  
"So we just stand here and wait for them to fly away? Do you know how long that could take?"  
  
"Would you rather be eaten alive?" was all Kurama replied.  
  
Hiei's hands clenched into fists as he glared darkly at the bugs. It was ridiculous being held up by insects. Insects!  
  
Something slammed into Hiei and Kurama and knocked them off their feet. Water covered the insects, drowning them until none remained in the air. Kurama pushed himself up on his hands and knees but froze when a blade touched the back of his neck.  
  
"Stay down," a low voice growled.  
  
Kurama's fingers dug into the soft grass. He felt Hiei shift beside him and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Hiei lay on his back with a sword pressed against his throat. Hiei met his gaze for a second before quickly looking away.  
  
"What do we have here? A human and a fire demon? You know that you are trespassing on Riago territory."  
  
Riago, huh? Kurama nearly laughed at the idiot. The Riago clan of thieves had on more than one occasion attempted to kill him. Unfortunately for them, Youko Kurama was more than they could handle.   
  
Kurama forced energy into the ground and was rewarded with several pain-filled gasps from behind him. The blade fell away from his neck. Kurama pushed to his feet and turned. The six thieves that had pressed them to the ground lay dead, impaled by hundreds of grass blades.  
  
"Clever. Friends of yours, Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You could say that. At least they got rid of the flesh eaters for us."  
  
"Yes, it was good that they came along," Hiei said and turned.  
  
"Their deaths weren't in vain," he added and started forward through the dense forest. 


	3. Demon Hunter Revealed

Once again I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me!  
  
Please Review to let me know what you think!  
  
Special thanks to Suzaku no miko and Tabi for being my first reviewers!  
  
"You know where we are, don't you?" Hiei asked, coming to a stop as soon as they cleared the trees.  
  
Kurama glanced around, puzzled. He felt a familiar vibe in the air but couldn't pinpoint why. Had he been here before? His memories were fuzzy, drifting in and out of focus.  
  
"You don't. That human body of yours is affecting more than your power level."  
  
"My memory is not being affected by my human form, Hiei. I simply don't remember. This valley looks familiar but I don't know why."  
  
"Take a closer look. This is the last place in Makai that you were a full Youko."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened in horror. He recoiled, stumbling back with a hand involuntarily going to his chest. Memories of the hunter, the chase, and his near death flooded his mind. This was where it had happened. He looked at Hiei, his face pale.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"It was not intentional. The gate opened here on its own. Tell me, Kurama, how did that hunter manage to nearly kill you? As Youko your powers were even greater than they are now."  
  
"Well, you see, the hunter had help. My lair near here was attacked. Somehow four powerful demons managed to evade my plants, and they attacked me. I killed them but lost a great deal of energy in the process. I had no choice but to flee. I didn't know if there were other demons on the way. In my condition I could not fight and win. That's when the hunter appeared and started pursuing me. Needless to say, I wasn't strong enough to escape."  
  
"Sounds like a set up to me. Someone who had intimate details about your plants helped them evade them. That person had to be close to you."  
  
"Yes, I know. I was set up, but I don't know by whom."  
  
"Who was the hunter?"  
  
"I never saw him. I was too busy running for my life to explore his identity."  
  
"Hn," Hiei smirked, although it lacked its usual bite.  
  
"Fox, you're lucky you survived. Who could have set you up? Who knew enough about your plants to nullify them?"  
  
"There were very few that I allowed to get close to me. Kuronue was my partner for years. Yomi was my second in command until... Well, you know the story. There were a few more but none that I think could have studied my plants that much."  
  
"Kuronue was dead, yes?"  
  
"Yes, and he wouldn't have betrayed me."  
  
"You truly are a fool. Everyone is capable of betrayal."  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't capable of betraying me. I said he wouldn't have."  
  
Hiei shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. The fox was nervous. Hiei could tell by the darting of his green eyes that the place of his near death disturbed him.  
  
"Have you remembered where the stone is?" Hiei asked softly.  
  
Kurama crouched and touched trembling fingers to the damp soil. He frowned and glanced up, his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Something is not right here. Do you feel it, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei reached up and pulled the ward away from his jagan. His hand found the hilt as his sword as he sensed the energy scattered around them. Yes, something was definitely not right.   
  
"Get up, Kurama."  
  
Kurama stood quickly, feeling the energy suddenly increase. Hiei drew his sword as the energy joined and began forming the shape of a man in front of them. Kurama gasped as the energy rolled over his senses.  
  
"The hunter, Hiei. It's him."  
  
Hiei stepped in front of Kurama, stunning the frightened fox.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"No one has ever been hunted by me and lived to tell the tale. We have unfinished business, Kurama," came the voice form the darkness.  
  
The newly formed man stepped forward. Kurama's eyes widened. It was the demon that had poisoned his mother. Kurama stiffened in anger.  
  
"So all this was to get him back here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Partly. I do want the stone, but, as I said before, we have unfinished business."  
  
The demon raised a hand and energy sparked to life from his palm. He closed his hand into a tight fist, and Kurama cried out. Hiei whirled to find Kurama gripping his chest, his face contorted in pain as he doubled over. A scream was ripped from his lips as his body began to transform into Youko Kurama against his will.  
  
Hiei swore and lunged at the demon, swinging his sword. The demon hunter threw up a shield that knocked Hiei off his feet when he collided with it. Hiei was on his feet in second and summoning dark flames into the palm of his hand. The demon vanished, disappearing in a flash of darkness. Hiei allowed his energy to settle and turned back to find Youko Kurama trembling face down on the ground. He hurried to him, seeing the blood soaking through the back of Kurama's white tunic. He knelt beside him.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
He grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and pulled him onto his knees. Kurama slumped forward, leaning against Hiei's side. Hiei supported him, wrapping his arms around the shaking shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"He.forced me into demon form. Somehow, he caused the injury to reform. I will die this time," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Don't be a fool," Hiei sneered and covered the bleeding wound with his hand.  
  
"My healing powers may not be as strong as Yukina's, but I know I can heal a scratch like this."  
  
A warmth spread through Kurama's chest. He gasped and felt the wound begin to close under Hiei's warm hand. Hiei leaned back, steadying Kurama.  
  
"You should feel special. I've never used my healing powers on anyone other than myself before," Hiei said and stood, pulling Kurama to his feet.  
  
"I think I'm rubbing off on you, Hiei."  
  
"I wouldn't go as far as to say that but... I just.... You understand me, and I understand you."  
  
Kurama smiled despite his exhaustion and said, "At least I remember where the stone is now. My memories seemed to have improved since returning to this form."  
  
"Kurama, this is a trap. You know that, right? I believe that they want you more than that stone."  
  
"I know, but I have to do this. My mother.. I can't let her die."  
  
"You better be glad that I'm here to save your miserable life," Hiei muttered and leapt up, grabbing onto a tree branch and disappearing amongst the tree tops.  
  
Kurama glanced up and sighed. Would Hiei wait for him or was he on his own now?  
  
"What are you waiting for, fox!?" Hiei's voice broke from the trees.  
  
Kurama grinned weakly and took a hesitant step forward. The world spun, and Kurama pressed a hand to his forehead. Hiei was suddenly beside him, a hand on his shoulder steadying him as he wavered on his feet.  
  
"Am I going to have to carry you?" Hiei practically growled.  
  
"I didn't weaken myself, Hiei."  
  
"I know that, Kurama. I'm not blaming you."  
  
"You sounded angry."  
  
"Yes, but not at you, idiot fox!"  
  
Kurama's furry ears twitched and his tail began wagging in agitation. Hiei glared up at him, noticing how much Kurama's height had increased with his transformation.  
  
"Can you change back?"  
  
"No. That's why I'm so drained. He forced a change that I wasn't ready for. And it hurt," Kurama murmured, wincing.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
  
Was that concern in Hiei's usually sarcastic voice? Kurama was still puzzling over it as he slumped to the ground with darkness closing in on him. 


	4. Betrayer Revealed

~~I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review!!~~  
  
Kurama groaned, eyes fluttering open. He was curled on his side with his arms hugging his chest. Something warm and soft was thrown over him. He raised his head and opened his eyes. He was in a dark cave that seemed strangely familiar. His eyes landed on Hiei sitting in the corner of the cave.  
  
"I passed out?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama pulled the black cloak around him, shivering. He still felt as weak as he had before. What was going on?  
  
"Your Youki is not recovering from the attack, Kurama."  
  
"I can feel it. It's like it's been cut off."  
  
"It has been cut off. You've been marked by the demon hunter."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When a demon hunter injures his prey he leaves behind a part of himself to keep his prey from escaping, healing, or fighting back."  
  
"Well, how do I get rid of his mark?"  
  
"He has to be killed. That is the only way."  
  
"I can't fight him like this."  
  
"I will," Hiei said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hiei stood and slid his hands into his black pants. Kurama looked down at the cloak. How had he grown so weak? If Hiei hadn't come with him....  
  
"I will kill him after we have the antidote."  
  
"What if there is no antidote? What if he's been lying the whole time?"  
  
"That's possible. Either way she will not die. I...give you my word, Kurama."  
  
Kurama glanced around the cave again, taking in the cobweb covered rugs and scattered items. He could feel the plants outside the cave welcoming him.  
  
"This is my lair. How did you find it?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask? Your plants verified that this was your lair when they attacked me."  
  
"They attacked you? I thought they were all destroyed during the fight."  
  
"Well some of them obviously survived. They relaxed after they realized I was carrying you."  
  
Kurama crawled across the floor and pushed one of the rugs to the side. He slammed his fist down on the ground. It cracked open revealing a hidden door. He pulled open the door and reached down, dragging out a large sack.  
  
"Your treasures, Kurama?" Hiei asked, moving closer.  
  
Kurama's tail wagged excitedly as Hiei knelt and began shuffling through the bag. Hiei smirked as he pulled out various treasures and studied them.   
  
"You're lucky no one found this stuff."  
  
"All of my treasures are hidden in my lairs. I've never been robbed."  
  
"Demons still fear you."  
  
"Not enough, it seems. Now they challenge me because I'm part human."  
  
"You will have to show them that Youko Kurama, human or not, is a demon to fear. Use this fool as an example. Break them for challenging you. You will make them feel fear once more at the mere mention of Youko Kurama's name."  
  
"What if I can't? I can't even feel my Youki anymore."  
  
"Is that something Youko would say?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama smiled grimly, golden eyes growing hard.  
  
"No. I will make them fear me once more."  
  
He pulled a fist-sized black jewel from the sack and held it out to Hiei. He stared at the jewel. The power emanating from the stone was unbelievable. So much power. How was it possible?  
  
"The Jewel of Darkness."  
  
"Where did you get it from, Kurama?"  
  
"I stole it from another fox. He was trying to steal from me, so I had to repay the favor."  
  
Hiei reached out to take the stone from Kurama but froze. Kurama watched him, golden eyes waiting. Hiei pressed the tips of his fingers to the stone.  
  
Power had brought them together. He had sought to control the world. Kurama was weak enough now that he could easily kill the fox and take the stone. He could use the power to carry out his earlier plans. This time no one, not even Yusuke, would be able to stop him.  
  
Hiei curled his hand into a fist and drew back, saying, "Better keep that close, fox."  
  
Kurama smiled and said, "You are not capable of betrayal now, Hiei."  
  
Hiei frowned, turning away. So, the fox was testing him?  
  
"So you have the stone," came a voice from the cave entrance.  
  
Kurama looked up and saw the demon hunter. His chest began to throb again. He winced, a hand going to where the wound had been.  
  
"Hand it over," the demon hunter said, stepping into the gave.  
  
"The antidote first," Hiei snapped.  
  
The demon hunter smiled, his human form shifting into a five horned demon with black eyes and yellow skin. Hiei drew his sword.  
  
"I don't have it. If you can defeat me, maybe he will reveal himself. If not, she'll die with you two."  
  
The demon hunter vanished. Hiei snapped to the side, avoiding the claws seeking to rip out his heart. Kurama stood, watching the two fight. He couldn't just stand there! There had to be something he could do!  
  
He reached up and drew a rose from his hair. Sharp green eyes focused on the crimson petals. Kurama concentrated. Youko had been in tight spots before. He had always found a way out.  
  
"ROSEEEEE.....WHIP....!" Kurama called, swinging the rose. Pain shot through his head but the whip appeared.   
  
He snapped out his wrist. Hiei leapt back as the whip curled around the demon hunter. Kurama jerked him off his feet and drug him across the ground. Vines shot out of the ground and curled around the struggling demon.  
  
"Who sent you to kill me? Tell me now!" Kurama demanded.  
  
Hiei sheathed his sword and moved towards the demon as he said, "You want to talk. Kurama broke your hold on him. What kind of power did that take? What could he do to you with that power?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" the demon roared.  
  
Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and forced energy into. He dropped the seed beside the demon and watched the purple vine burst free of the shell.  
  
"Do you know what this is? This vine can cut through flesh with just the barest of touches. Tell me who sent you to kill me, or I'll be forced to show you why people once feared Youko Kurama."  
  
Suddenly the demon hunter screamed as a large plant burst through his chest. Kurama whirled as a presence made itself known at the back of the cave.  
  
"You asked who sent him. I did."  
  
Kurama stared at the silver fox that stepped out of the shadows. Gold eyes met his, hatred shining in the brilliant orbs. A long scar ran down the older fox's right cheek.  
  
"Well, hello, Father," Kurama whispered. 


	5. Face off

~~I do not own any rights to Yu Yu Hakusho.~~  
  
~~Please review!~~  
  
Father? Hiei glanced at Kurama. Kurama was watching the other fox with wary eyes. Had Kurama really addressed the older fox as 'Father'?  
  
"So you're the one who tried to have me killed. Why? Wasn't it enough to kill my mother and siblings?" Kurama asked, his soft voice laced with hatred and disgust.  
  
"You should not have escaped, Kurama. You weren't meant to live. Did you think I would just fade away? After this?" the other fox demanded, gesturing to the scar on the side of his face.  
  
"You were trying to kill me! I had to fight back," Kurama retorted.  
  
"Kurama, is that really your father?" Hiei asked, stunned by what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes, Hiei, he is. Rumbrigan used to be one of the most feared thieves in the world. He was notorious for taking what he wanted and throwing out what he grew tired of. He didn't want a family, and so when he discovered that my mother had given birth to four children he returned and killed her and my brothers and sisters. I would have died too, but I had inherited the power to manipulate plants, so I was able to fight him off. I was only three years old," Kurama explained.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. His people had thrown him off a cliff in hopes of killing the Forbidden Child, but they hadn't be ruthless enough to slaughter him as Rumbrigan had slaughtered Kurama's family. His hands clenched into fists.  
  
"You tell the story so well, Kurama," Rumbrigan sneered.  
  
"Wait until I write the ending. You'll be really surprised then," Kurama shot back.  
  
"You really think you can kill me? You are a weakling. I will crush you."  
  
"You couldn't kill me all those years ago, and I was just a child back then! I have improved my powers a great deal," Kurama said, snatching up his rose whip.  
  
Rumbrigan held out his hand. Kurama lunged to the side as sharp vines ripped from the ground behind him and reached for him. He swung his whip at Rumbrigan only to have him block with a grass sword. Rumbrigan caught the whip in his hand and jerked Kurama forward, nearly off his feet.  
  
Kurama released the whip and snatched a seed from his hair. He launched it at his father as he leapt back to avoid the swinging grass sword. The seed exploded, and a large purple plant shot forward, blooming into a massive demon eater. Rumbrigan cried out as the searching mouth found his wrist. He slammed the sword down on the plant and whirled to block a blow from Kurama's whip.  
  
Hiei blinked, standing back to watch the fight. Kurama was fighting stronger than he had ever fought before yet he still seemed to be the weaker of the two. Rumbrigan slammed his fist into Kurama's face as vines wrapped around Kurama's legs, trapping him in place.  
  
Kurama fell back to avoid another blow as he grew a grass blade in his hand. Rumbrigan swung down at him, but Kurama countered with his blade. They struggled, each trying to overcome the other, as Kurama lay on the ground unable to free himself from the vines. The swords tilted towards Kurama's throat even as he put all his strength into forcing them back.  
  
"Kurama, down!" Hiei called and fired a blast of dark energy at the fighters, hoping that Kurama had obeyed his warning.  
  
Kurama flattened himself against the ground and the black flames slammed into Rumbrigan, throwing him off his feet, away from Kurama. Kurama sat up and quickly cut away the vines binding him to the ground. He was on his feet in seconds as Rumbrigan began to sit up.  
  
"Your little friend will pay for that, Kurama," he vowed, coming to his feet.  
  
"If you think you can make me pay feel free to try. I won't make you suffer for long," Hiei sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Rumbrigan glared at him as he retrieved his grass sword from the ground. He laughed suddenly, head going back. Kurama braced himself, not knowing what to make of this change.  
  
"You fools. You can't kill me even if you were strong enough. I am the only one who can cure Kurama's precious mother. I am the only one who can create the antidote. You don't want to be responsible for both of your mothers' deaths, do you Kurama?" Rumbrigan asked.  
  
Kurama paled, eyes widening. How could he have forgotten? He had let his anger take hold of him. He couldn't kill Rumbrigan no matter how much he wanted to."  
  
"Give me the antidote, Rumbrigan, and I will end your miserable life quickly," Kurama ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't think so. Give me the Jewel of Darkness."  
  
"I don't think so," Hiei said, hand curling around the large jewel.   
  
Kurama glanced at him, a little worried but trust shining in his eyes. Hiei nodded to him as he brought the tone into view. Rumbrigan stared at him, golden eyes locked on the jewel in his hand.  
  
"You want this jewel so badly. Well, I don't think anyone should have it," with that said Hiei slammed energy into the fragile jewel and shattered it.  
  
Rumbrigan cried out, horrified. Hiei opened his hand and allowed the broken shards to fall to the ground. Kurama stared at the shards. What was Hiei planning?  
  
"Now, you see, there is no choice for you. Give us the antidote, or I'll send you to a place of endless torture," Hiei promised, uncovering his jagan.  
  
"You think to intimidate me. I am Rumbrigan, master of all demons. Your fake eye can't harm me."  
  
"You should not have said that," Kurama murmured. He smiled humorously at his father and added, "The last man who said that was destroyed. There weren't even ashes left after Hiei finished with him."  
  
Rumbrigan grabbed for a seed but suddenly found himself unable to glance away from the glowing eye. Hiei moved forward, catching hold of Rumbrigan's mind. Kurama stepped to the side to allow Hiei passage.  
  
"Where is the antidote?" Hiei demanded.  
  
Rumbrigan's eyes stared blankly and replied, "There is no antidote."  
  
Kurama growled furiously, but Hiei ignored him as he asked, "What was in that poison?"  
  
Rumbrigan listed several poisonous plants and herbs and fell silent once more.  
  
Hiei glanced at Kurama and asked, "Do you think you could create an antidote now that you know what the poison is made of?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
Hiei turned his attention back to Rumbrigan, the jagan glowing a brighter purple as he said, "Now for you. You dared to insult me. I promised to break you, and I will carry it out."  
  
Kurama turned away as Rumbrigan's tortured screams filled the cave. He felt Rumbrigan's life force drain away until nothing was left. He glanced back at Hiei and saw that Rumbrigan had vanished and that Hiei was covering his jagan with the ward.  
  
"We are running out of time. The longer the poison runs through your mother's veins the less likely it is that you can heal her," Hiei said, looking up at Kurama.  
  
"Then we'd best find the plants needed for the antidote," Kurama replied and then was gone. 


	6. Saying Goodbye

~~I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please review!~~   
  
  
  
Mother, I am coming, was all Kurama thought as he searched the   
  
immense woods and valley for the plants needed to create an antidote.   
  
He wasn't worried about finding the plants. He already had a pretty   
  
good idea as to where they were located. Kurama didn't know if he   
  
could create the antidote. The plants were poisonous, and alone they   
  
could kill just as quickly the poison Rumbrigan had given his mother.   
  
One poison should be strong enough to nullify the other. At least that   
  
was what Kurama hoped.   
  
  
  
Truthfully, he did not know if his plan would work. He had never used   
  
such dangerous plants before. Even in his fox form he had found   
  
poison a cowardly escape. A true fighter did not depend on a poison to   
  
kill his enemy.   
  
  
  
Kurama carefully removed the last plant from the ground and returned   
  
to the small stream where Hiei waited. He had built a fire near the   
  
water and was carving with the blade of his sword a smooth dip in a   
  
large tree limb. He held the limb out to Kurama.   
  
  
  
"Will this do?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"That will be fine."   
  
  
  
Kurama fell to his knees and tore the plants into halves and then   
  
thirds before dropping the pieces into the wood. He cupped water in   
  
his hand and allowed it to wash over the plants. Pulling a seed from   
  
his hair, he held it over the plants and broke it in half. A green liquid   
  
fell from it and dribbled down onto the plants.   
  
  
  
"I don't know if this is going to work," he whispered as vines covered   
  
the tree limb.   
  
  
  
He turned and held the limb over the fire. He poured energy into the   
  
limb, making it strong against the black flames seeking to rip it apart.   
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei and found him watching him intently over the   
  
black flames. Kurama blinked, startled to see flames reflected in Hiei's   
  
blood red eyes.   
  
  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama whispered, frightened and not knowing why.   
  
  
  
"Keep your concentration on the task at hand, fox," Hiei said, breaking   
  
eye contact.   
  
  
  
Kurama swallowed hard and pulled the limb back form the flames. The   
  
vines uncurled and revealed the soupy mixture. Hiei tossed Kurama a   
  
small vial, and Kurama quickly poured the liquid into it. Hiei stood and   
  
removed the ward from his forehead.   
  
  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and tried to switch back to his human form.   
  
The transformation failed. He tried again only to receive the same   
  
result, and his chest tightened in panic.   
  
  
  
"Hiei, I can't change back."   
  
  
  
"You should be happy. You are finally freed of that weak human body."   
  
  
  
"No!"   
  
  
  
Hiei looked back at Kurama, his jagan glowing a deep purple as he   
  
said, "You know, most demons would be pleased."   
  
  
  
"I am not pleased! I want to change back!"   
  
  
  
"There is nothing you can do. You will have to wait until you have   
  
healed."   
  
  
  
"What do you mean healed?"   
  
  
  
"Your body has undergone much trauma. It will have to heal   
  
completely before you can change back."   
  
  
  
"How long?" Kurama asked softly.   
  
  
  
"Could take two or more days. Maybe even as long as a year."   
  
  
  
Kurama paled, shoulders trembling. A year? What was he supposed to   
  
do if it took that long to heal? His mother couldn't see him like this. He   
  
couldn't go back as Youko.   
  
  
  
"Tell me something, Kurama. Would you rather her be alive and well   
  
for a year while you hide out, or would you rather have dead so that   
  
you could move on?" Hiei asked.   
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Kurama snapped.   
  
  
  
"I thought so. There is nothing you can do so why waste time fighting   
  
it? So you will be in Makai for a year, if it even takes that long. You   
  
can handle it. Leave a note telling that you are on a trip or   
  
something."   
  
  
  
The doorway between worlds formed between them. Jaw clenched,   
  
Kurama stepped though followed by Hiei. The darkness cleared, and   
  
Kurama found himself in Genki's temple. Yukina looked up at him. She   
  
was sitting near the bed where his mother still slept motionless.   
  
  
  
He held the vial out to her and knelt beside his mother. Kurama felt   
  
his eyes sting as he slowly lowered his head and kissed her cheek. It   
  
seemed strange to be near her in his Youko form. She seemed do   
  
small compared to his large body.   
  
  
  
"Goodbye, Mother. I will see you as soon as I am able. Yukina, tell her   
  
I had to take care of something that may take awhile," he said,   
  
standing once more.   
  
  
  
"Kurama, where are you going?" Yukina asked.   
  
  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei who stood waiting in the doorway.   
  
  
  
"Makai. I will be back. Tell her that for me."   
  
  
  
He closed his eyes against the pain and backed away from the bed.   
  
Mother, I will be back, he thought, and then was gone, following Hiei   
  
into the dark night. 


End file.
